An assembling apparatus that assembles a bead unit, which is an assembly of a filler and a bead core, is known in the prior art. Patent document 1 describes an example of an assembling apparatus that uses a filler-raising device to raise a filler upright from a state lying horizontally beside the bead core. The filler-raising device raises the filler upright by supplying air to a balloon located at a position corresponding to a bottom surface of the filler that is lying horizontally.